1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium for computer program for processing an identification code such as a QR Code when copies are made in a booklet copy mode or an N-in-1 copy mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is possible for an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that serves as a copier or a digital multi functional apparatus to create a combined copy by printing images of a plurality of documents on a single sheet of recording paper or a plurality of continuously-fed sheets of recording paper, i.e., create a combined copy or booklet copy.
In recent years, an identification code such as the QR Code (Registered Trademark) has been added to various printed matters or products for the management of such printed matters or products. Along with this trend, there have been also proposed MFPs that are provided with a function of processing the identification code.
The image data processing apparatus disclosed in JP-H07-114299-A controls the output of images based on additional information having higher priorities among those read out from a plurality of document images, and creates and outputs on paper new additional information based on the individual pieces of additional information that are read out.
Further, when an image forming apparatus disclosed in JP-2007-081936-A makes combined copies using a plurality of documents having individual two-dimensional bar codes added thereto, the apparatus creates new two-dimensional bar codes from the individual two-dimensional bar codes and prints the resultants together with image data on output paper.
The documents used for the combined copy or the booklet copy are made up of a plurality of documents related to one another. For this reason, the identification codes attached to the individual documents are sometimes identical. When the plurality of documents having an identical identification code attached thereto are copied in the combine copy mode, an identical identification code is attached to individual pages of the copy, which results in a finished copy including in its entirety a plurality of identical identification codes. When such a finished copy is used for a generation copy, an MFP is to detect and analyze a plurality of identical identification codes.
For example, assuming that a brochure is produced using eight A4 size documents to which individual identification codes including transmission prohibiting information are added. In this case, the documents are copied in a booklet copy mode to obtain two sheets of finished copy (duplex-sided copy) which are then folded in two and bound to be finished as an eight-page A5-size brochure. Images of the documents are reduced in size and copied into individual pages. The copied images include the identification codes attached to the individual documents as they are.
Next, when the brochure is further duplicated, which means that when the second generation copy of the documents from which the brochure is duplicated is made, a user places the two sheets of copies that form the brochure in the MFP and enters instructions for copying on an operation panel. The MFP, by receiving the instructions, reads the images on the two sheets of copies and, in addition, detects eight identification codes in total to perform analysis and processing.
However, since all of the images on the two sheets of copies that have been read based on the instructions for copying by the user are dealt with as a single process or job, it is sufficient to perform control on the job based on the single identification code. Therefore, the remaining seven identification codes are redundant and unnecessary.
In this way, conventionally, unnecessary identification codes are detected, analyzed, and processed when the generation copies are made, which consumes undue period for image processing.